Hybrid-electric vehicles and the like often include one or more electric motors and an engine to propel the vehicle. Electric and non-electric sources of energy may thus be selectively used during driving. Vehicle performance and fuel economy can be affected based on whether and how one or both of these propulsion sources are used under various operating circumstances, such as braking and turning.